


[Hanmei Week] Day 5 - Tending

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, in which mei helps hanzo after sombra shoves him off a building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Hanzo is recovering from the incident with the Talon agent, and Mei insists on doing everything for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of short, but the one for tomorrow makes up for it.

Being pushed off the roof of a 7-story building isn't an easy task to recover from on your own.

Hanzo had fallen around 20 meters onto hard concrete. He had walked away concussion, a fractured rib, and a broken wrist. Needless to say, he was lucky he didn't come away with worse. He was released from the medbay after a week of uncomfortable hospital beds and Mei insisting on sleeping in the armchair beside him every night, but was practically bedridden. Well, that's not true. Dr. Ziegler said he could walk and perform basic daily activities, but any real physical extertion was strictly prohibited.

And to be honest, he was fine with those terms. He could manage perfectly well on his own, even if it meant he couldn't use his dominant hand too well. Even so, his snow queen insisted on babying him until he was 100% healed.

Whether it was her soft nature or just the fact that she loved Hanzo to bits (probably both), Mei demanded that she do everything for him. "We don't need you getting hurt again because you were reckless, 心爱." she'd scold. And so he ended up with Mei staying home from the lab as much as she could, doing everything from fixing his meals to helping with the physical therapy exercises the good Doctor gave for him to do to keep from losing strength in his hand.

She'd change his bandages and clean his wounds, peppering kisses around the injuries as she went. She'd chew him out for getting up without telling her. She'd give him a sweet smile whenever he told her he was perfectly fine on his own, and then push him back onto the couch gently, saying that he shouldn't need to worry about a thing, that he'd do the same thing to her if she was in his shoes (which wasn't a lie, if he was honest).

Mei set his plate of pizza on his lap, taking a seat to his left and cuddling up to her dragon. She placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before turning her attention to the TV.

Maybe being spoiled wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 心爱 - darling


End file.
